Los dibujos salvan el día
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Yellow siempre amó dibujar. Pero, ¿dónde ella iba a saber que gracias a sus dibujos de evoluciones de Eevee iba a terminar siendo el cupido de todos sus amigos? —Specialshipping. Mal summary.


**Pokémon Special es de esos tipos japoneses.**

* * *

**Dibujos**

Ella adoraba dibujar. Era su pasatiempo favorito, le hacía feliz, y, aunque no tuviera un excelente pulso con los dibujos, lo adoraba. Miró al paisaje que estaba enfrente de ella, era hermoso. Pidgeys en un árbol, Caterpies en el suelo, mezclados con el hermoso paisaje del bosque Viridian; hacían que fuera total y plenamente hermoso, hasta tal vez perfecto. Estaba sumamente feliz con cómo le quedo su dibujo, a ella no le gustaba ser modesta, pero debía admitir que por primera vez un dibujo le salió muy bonito. A comparación con sus un millón de dibujos de Red, éste le había salido más bonito. _Que injusticia_, pensó. _Si yo quiero que los dibujos de Red me salgan bonitos._

Se levantó de donde estaba sentada, mientras su Pikachu caminaba a su lado. Recordó que debía ir al gimnasio de su amigo Green, pues Blue estaría allí y debían ir de compras un rato, según Blue era para pasar tiempo juntas. –Ni Arceus se cree eso, tal vez si quería pasar tiempo con ella, pero más bien quería pasar más tiempo con ella **mientras compraba ropa**– Aceleró su paso, no quería hacer esperar a su amiga tanto tiempo, y conociendo al Líder de Viridian, estallaría por aguantarse tanto tiempo a una "chica ruidosa" como él le llamaba a su amiga. Por su mente, cruzó el pensamiento de Green estallando –literalmente– mientras su amiga reía. Ella no evitó reírse por su pensamiento, pero al mismo tiempo corrió para evitar posible suicidio de parte del castaño.

Una vez enfrente del Gimnasio, entró buscando con la mirada a su amiga, no encontrándola por ningún lado. Escuchó unos que otros ruidos provenientes de la oficina del líder, así que asumió que allí estaba ella y él. Abrió la puerta, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos notó la presencia de Yellow allí.

—¡Green! ¡Qué me escuches mientras hablo! —Gritó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior para intentar guardar su ira. Green simplemente movió otros papeles y se fijó en ella.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? —Volvió su vista a los papeles, lo que se veía ahí en los papeles eran altas cifras (pasando el millón) y estaba titulado "Cosas destruidas por los demás que yo debo pagar. Los odio". Yellow no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada, pero retomó su vista hacia esos dos que peleaban.

—Pues, yo…—Su tono de voz bajó levemente, sorprendiendo a Yellow. Blue tomó la remera de Green, evitando que escape. Su rostro se ruborizó—. Yo…

—Si no me dirás nada, entonces ¿para qué me detienes? —Continuó él guardando sus papeles y soltándose de Blue.

Blue apretó los puños. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota ese chico para no ver lo que ella quería decirle? Esta vez su rostro se tornó rojo, de rabia. ¡No podía dejar sus papeleos y atenderla!? Intentó nuevamente decir, pero las palabras adecuadas no le salían. Terminaban siendo un "Yo… eh… tú… yo…" y así sucesivamente. Eso ya estaba irritando a Green, quién optó por ignorarla. Yellow se asombró de lo invisible que podía llegar a ser de repente. Sin embargo, salió despaciosamente de la habitación para que nadie notara su llegada, analizando las palabras de su amiga. Se había sonrojado, había tomado la remera de Green –a medida que Yellow pensaba, contaba con sus dedos lo que pasaba en su mente– había balbuceado palabras como "Yo" y el "Tú" y sin contar el nerviosismo que tenía. La rubia abrió grandemente la boca y se tapó con una mano al instante al descubrir lo que pasaba: Blue quería declarársele a Green. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues, ella hacía casi siempre lo mismo con Red… Y tanto tiempo con Blue le hizo darse cuenta de como saber si alguien está enamorado o no.

Ella debía ayudarla, en una forma de agradecimiento por todo lo que Blue hacía por ella, así que comenzó a pensar. Una fugaz idea cruzó su mente y sonrió; miró su cuaderno de dibujos y agarró sus crayolas, sentándose afuera del Gimnasio y empezando a dibujar lo que tenía en mente, mientras sonreía al mismo tiempo que dibujaba.

Una vez que dibujó todo, empezó a pasar las hojas. Dijo un "Ajam" en forma de felicitación a ella misma, y corrió hacia adentro, esta vez tocó la puerta para que al menos notaran que llegó. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Green que le cedía el paso. Ella entró y Blue hablo.

—Oh, Yellow, me olvidé de nuestro compromiso...ya voy por mi b...—Iba a terminar su oración, pero por alguna razón Yellow la detuvo.

—Podemos ir luego, pero ahora necesito su ayuda, Green, Blue. —Dijo seriamente ella.

—¿Y qué sucede? —Preguntó Green, viendo a Yellow raramente, pues nunca se pone seria.

—Emmm… Pues… debo contarles una historia. —Green se le quedó viendo con cara de "¿En serio? ¿Tanta seriedad por una historia?" mientras Blue la veía sorprendida, sin entender por qué tanta seriedad hacia el cuento.

—Tenemos tiempo, así que cuenta. —Blue tomó asiento en el sofá, mientras Green tomaba asiento al lado.

Yellow asintió, sacando su cuaderno de dibujos y mostrando un dibujo de un Umbreon y un Espeon. Ambos la miraron confundido, ¿qué significaba eso?

—Esta es la historia de una Espeon de naturaleza divertida, alegre y…—Yellow fue interrumpida por Green.

—Un Espeon no puede tener tantas naturalezas. Más bien, ningún Pokémon puede tener tantas naturalezas.

—ES MI HISTORIA. —Respondió enojada levantando su tono de voz, sorprendiendo a Green y Blue—. Yo… Yo… Lo siento Green… Como decía… De una Espeon y un Umbreon con naturaleza seria.

Green y Blue asintieron, haciéndole entender que entendían la historia.

—El Umbreon era Líder de… de… Eevee City —Dijo cambiando de página, mostrando al Umbreon como Líder de Eevee City—. Y era muy fuerte. La Espeon, era igualmente poderosa, pero su naturaleza hacía que fuera a molestar todo el día al Umbreon.

Blue rió, definitivamente esa Espeon le caía bien. Green miró a Yellow con el ceño fruncido, ¿de veras estaba oyendo una ridícula historia de niños?

Yellow prosiguió.

—Pero lo que nadie sabía era que la Espeon estaba enamorada del Umbreon. —Hizo una pausa, mirando a los dos presentes en la sala. Observó como Blue parecía interesarse más en la historia, y Green dejó de mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

Volvió a continuar con su cuento.

—La Espeon hacía todo lo posible para decirle lo mucho que quería al Umbreon. —Puso la página dónde se observaba a Espeon intentando abrazar al Umbreon, mientras el Umbreon sólo la ignoraba—. Pero, el Umbreon nunca se daba cuenta de nada.

"_Me sucede algo parecido" _Pensó Blue, adentrándose en la narración de Yellow, que parecía extremadamente genial.

—El Umbreon siempre estaba ocupado en su trabajo, por lo cual la Espeon se sentía triste de que él no la prestara atención. Y cada vez que ella quería decirle lo que sentía, él no entendía las indirectas y ella quedaba balbuceando sin decir nada.

Green empezó a notar de quiénes se trataban, mientras su compañera de al lado al parecer no notaba absolutamente nada. Suspiró, haciéndole un ademan a Yellow para que siguiera. La rubia asintió.

—Y así que, ahí están ambas evoluciones de Eevee, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué le sugieren hacer a la Espeon? ¿O más bien, que piensan sobre esto?

—Yo creo que el Umbreon debería ponerle más atención a la Espeon, digo, ¿Qué clase de idiota no puede darse cuenta de lo que siente la Espeon? —Blue hizo sus manos como puño, poniéndolas sobre su falda—. ¿Es que el trabajo es más importante para él? ¿Qué no sabe él que capaz Espeon esté sufriendo, por no ser correspondida? ¿Por no saber si Umbreon siente lo mismo? ¡No se merece ser ignorada! —De repente, parecía que Blue hablaba de sí misma, no de los personajes de aquella historia—. Agh… Aquel Umbreon es patético. Si supiera lo que Espeon siente por él, si supiera que ella siempre se preocupa y el molestarlo es una excusa para estar cerca de él…

Green se estaba cansando de aquel tema infantil, él ya había descubierto hace mucho de quiénes se trataban y obviamente no pudo dejar de sentir un poco de culpa, pues, cualquier persona sabrá que él era el Umbreon y Espeon era Blue y lo que Yellow narró era algo…cierto. Tomó la mano de Blue y con el tono más desinteresado del mundo, habló.

—Chica ruidosa… Si yo gusto de ti, sólo debes decirlo, no dar tantas vueltas. —Intentó ocultar la emoción con un tono serio—. Y no, el trabajo no es lo más importante… porque tú eres lo más importante para mí

Yellow sonrió. Su plan estaba funcionando.

Blue abrió sus grandes ojos azules y brillos de lágrimas salían de ahí, viendo estupefacta a Green, para luego dirigir su mirada a su mano entrelazada con la de él. Se tiró a darle un abrazo mezclado con llanto, mientras Green sonreía con algo de pena por hacerle sufrir.

Yellow aumentó su sonrisa. Su plan definitivamente funcionó. Se levantó de dónde estaba sentada y habló.

—Blue, creo que podemos cambiar la fecha de nuestras compras, ¿no? —Le sonrió a ella, quién estaba en un abrazo con Green en el sofá. Blue le sonrió.

—Claro… Muchas gracias Yellow.

—Oh, no hay de qué. Cuídense mucho. —Y con ello, abandonó la habitación, dejando a Green y Blue en el sofá.

Ella sonrió, su objetivo original de ir de compras con Blue dio un giro de 180° y terminó haciendo de Cupido con sus dibujos. Caminó felizmente, ya no tenía nada que hacer y ya había dibujado todo lo que había en el bosque Viridian. Miró a Chuchu, para luego dirigirle la palabra.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a Johto? Ahí hay millones de lugares hermosos para dibujar, como el parque cerca de Goldenrod City, el mar cerca de Olivine City, o Tohjo Falls… ¡Y mucho más! También podemos dibujar algunos Pokémon de Johto, de seguro a Red-san le encantarán y querrá ir por Johto. Obviamente, iremos con el, ya que conoceremos el lugar antes que Red, ¿qué te parece, Chuchu?

La Pikachu respondió con un "¡Chu!" en aceptación dándole a su dueña el consentimiento final. Ella le sonrio y sacó a Dody, ordenándole Vuelo hacia Johto.

Durante su transcurso de Vuelo, ella dibujó cada paisaje que encontraba y/o Pokémon voladores de por ahí, se sentía feliz de poder llenar su cuaderno con otros dibujos aparte del bosque Viridian en Kanto. Ordenó a Dody a bajar, pues ya estaban cerca y debían ver con exactitud cada detalle de Johto, para mostrarle a Red.

Bajó en New Bark Town, caminando por todos lados, mientras divisó a un rostro conocido.

—¡Gold! —Gritó, saludando.

—¿Yellow-sempai? —Preguntó extrañado, era muy raro que su sempai saliera sola sin su otro sempai Red, o que viniera sin motivo de algún cumpleaños o algo.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras cargaba su cuaderno de dibujos contra su pecho.

—¡Hola sempai! —Saludó emocionado, para luego que su rostro decayera en tristeza—. Pues… no muy bien.

—¿Ah? ¡Pero si tú siempre andas feliz! ¿Qué te ocurrió? —La preocupación de Yellow era notable. Gold siempre sonreía, y era como si fuera que a ella no le gustara dibujar el que el chico de googles no sonriera.

—Pues… es todo culpa de esa chica súper seria. —Gold se llevó las manos a la nuca, mientras Yellow le pedía con su mirada que le cuente que sucedió, si Gold no sonreía era porque algo malo pasó—. Pues… esto… Había ido a visitar a Whitney para ir al Pokéathlon, mientras íbamos caminando Whitney sufrió un tropiezo y yo corrí a salvarla, atrapándola entre mis brazos. —Hizo una pequeña pausa como preparándose para la fea parte—. Ella me agradeció y se rió, yo también reí pues su caída fue graciosa… pero Crys se cruzó con nosotros y me miró mal. Cree que Whitney y yo tenemos algo. Y lo peor de todo, es que no sé qué le pasa para enojarse así. Y si tuviera algo con Whitney, ¿por qué se enojaría? Yo no tengo ojos para nadie más que ella… ¡Pero ella no lo entiende!

Yellow asintió con la cabeza cuando Gold terminó su relato. Ya estaba planeando algo, pero para completarlo debía ir a ver a Crys. Así que rápidamente corrió buscando donde podría estar Crystal, dejando a su kouhai confundido y gritando "¡Yellow-sempai! ¿Dónde va?" sin recibir repuesta alguna.

La chica rubia se detuvo. ¿Dónde demonios encontraría a Crys en el inmenso Johto? Empezó a mirar a todos lados. Johto era bastante extenso, así que tenía mucho, mucho tiempo…o ni tanto. Le pidió a Dody que volara a Goldenrod City, con la esperanza de que Crys estuviera por algún lado de por allí. Bajó del Pokémon, buscando con la mirada a la peliazul. Una pregunta mental pasó por su mente. ¿Y si iba al Pokéathlon? Allí debería hallarla. Emprendió su viaje, chocando en el camino con muchas personas hasta llegar a la carpa de dicho lugar. Apenas entró, vio a una chica saliendo sobre un Meganium. Tenía el pelo azul, con dos coletas. Sonrió ante la velocidad que la halló, siendo que el lugar era extenso… Pero no siempre se ven Meganiums y chicas con coletas, ¿no?

—¿Yellow-sempai? —Preguntó Crystal, también sorprendiéndose como Gold, y por las mismas razones.

—Hola, Crys. —Sin decir nada más, empezó a arrastrar a Crys y su Pokémon hacia New Bark Town, Yellow, comunicándose con el Viridian Mind, le contaba al Meganium su plan, Mega pareció comprenderlo totalmente, así que apresuró su paso hacia el lugar dicho. Dicho plan consistía en que Meganium lleve a Crystal dónde Gold, para dejarle a ella haciendo su plan.

Yellow le sonrió al Pokémon, le daría tiempo para hacer una historia, a ver si surgía el mismo efecto que Green y Blue.

Tomó sus crayones y empezó a dibujar.

Unos minutos después, estaba listo, volvió a releer las páginas para asegurarse que no hubiera algún error.

Rápidamente, ordenó Fly a Dody hacia New Bark Town, encontrándose a los dos DexHolders sin dirigirse la palabra.

—¡Yellow-sempai! —Gritaron los dos—. ¿Por qué me dejaste con alguien tan inmaduro/a? —Volvieron a hablar. Yellow rió, y se sentó en el suelo, haciendo que los dos se sentaran igual. Su rostro cambió a uno serio, lo cuál les hizo ver a ambos que su sempai debía hablar de algo.

—Esta es la historia de un Jolteon con naturaleza pícara y de una Glaceon con naturaleza seria. —Gold y Crys miraron confundidos, pero igual asintieron para que siga.

Yellow suspiró y continuó.

—La Glaceon y el Jolteon están enamorados entre sí, pero no lo saben. —Dijo Yellow, pasando la página, poniendo una del Jolteon y la Glaceon, con corazoncitos ahí—. Sin embargo, aunque a veces intenten demostrarlo, los dos sufren de algo: La Glaceon tiene un trabajo con el profesor…eh…uhm… Eeveemon. —Gold y Crys asintieron, mientras Yellow pasaba la página. —. Por lo cual, nunca pueden estar juntos. El Jolteon, pícaro, queriendo llamar la atención de la Glaceon, coquetea con muchas… Leafeons, Vaporeons, Espeons… etc, solo para llamar la atención de su querida Glaceon. Ahora, yo les pregunto, ¿qué sugieren para el Jolteon y la Glaceon se unan?

Ambos parecieron meditar la pregunta de su rubia sempai. El pelinegro habló.

—Yo creo que la Glaceon debería dejar su trabajo unos momentos y dedicarse al Jolteon, que está haciendo todo eso sólo por ella. ¡El pobre sólo quiere ser notado! Digo que Glaceon deje su trabajo y pase más con Jolteon.

—¡Gold! —Gritó Crys, como si fuera que Gold había dicho lo peor del mundo—. ¿Acaso te has oído? ¡Ella trabaja! ¡Un trabajo tiene sus responsabilidades, entiende eso! Yo digo debería dejar de coquetear. Si en serio la quiere, no debería fijarse en otras.

—No, Glaceon debería dejar su trabajo y pasar tiempo con Jolteon.

—Pues tal vez **tú **deberías dejar de coquetear!

—¡Pues tal vez tú deberías ponerme atención cuando intento decirte que te quiero!

Yellow sonrió. Nuevamente, creía que su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Pues tal vez sí estaba saliendo a la perfección, pues ambos se sonrojaron tal tomate maduro.

—Eh… Yo…

—Gold... Debías habérmelo dicho desde el principio...

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dices Crys?

—Que yo también te amo.

Yellow simplemente se levantó de su lugar y unió a Gold y Crys en un abrazo, mientras se alejaba lentamente, dejándolos abrazados. Otra pareja confirmada, y ella solamente dibujaba, quién diría que su pasamiento preferido uniría tantas parejas.

Mientras caminaba, chocó con alguien causándole caída a ella y a la otra persona.

—¡Fíjate por dónde vas! —Gritó, buscando su gorro. Levantó su mirada gruñendo, pero al ver a la rubia se calmó y sonrió tímidamente—. ¡Y-yellow-sempai! ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¿estás bien?

—Creo que yo debería decir eso, Kotone. —Dijo riendo Yellow, ayudándola a levantarse—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. O tal vez no... —Antes de que Yellow dijera algo como de que quería saber más, Kotone volvió a hablar—. ¿Ves el subterráneo de Goldenrod City?

Yellow asintió, tal vez habría algo interesante.

—Pues ahí hay un puesto de disfraces y te dejan sacartes fotos cools con tus Pokémon~ ¡Y había uno del Team Rocket!—Hizo una pausa, suspirando y sonrojándose—. Me puse el traje y fui a hacerle una broma a Silver, en la Torre de Radio... El me dijo que estaria ahí... Pues fui y su reaccion no fue bonita.

Yellow la miró con cara de querer saber más, así que Kotone continuó.

—¿Cómo decirlo...? Se tiró sobre mí, diciendo algo como "¿¡El Team Rocket volvió?! ¿¡Y tú eres su nuevo miembro?! ¡NOOOO!" Y acto seguido... ... —Kotone empezó a ruborizarse, mientras recordaba—. Me desvistió rompiendo partes de mi traje, comenzando con la "R" de la remera... Y... Ehehe... No tenia ropa abajo. No se si captas, solo tenía sosten...

—¿QUEEEEEÉ? —El grito de la sanadora fue oído en todo Goldenrod City—. ¿¡Silver te creyó stripper?! Y parecía tan inocente...

—E-ese no es el punto —dijo ella—. El p-punto es, que Silver al darse cuenta se ruborizó y dijo que no quería verme más. —La tristeza en sus ojos era enorme. Hasta Yellow parecía sentirse triste—. Y yo ya me estoy cansando que constantemente me trate mal, ¿sabes?

Yellow se sorprendió y dio un salto en su lugar. Eso si era grave. No sabía que decirle a la pobre chica, se veía tan entristecida como nunca la vio; temía decirle algo y que sus ánimos decayeran totalmente (más de lo que estaban). Simplemente se acercó y le dio unas palmadas, mientras la chica aprovechaba a tirarse en un abrazo y empezar a llorar. Entre tanto, Yellow rebuscó entre sus Pokéballs, hallando la de Kitty. Sabía los riesgos que tendría, sin embargo volvió a usar el Viridian mind diciéndole que busque a el pelirrojo que debería estar en algún lugar no muy lejos de Johto.

En su mente, comenzaba a crear rápidamente una historia en su mente, pues al tener a la chica desahogándose en su hombro no podía escribir nada.

No tardó en oír una voz conocida.

—¡AAAAAH! ¡MASK OF ICE VOLVIÓ! ¡UN LUGIA MINIATURA ME ESTÁ SECUESTRANDO AAHH VOLVERÁ A EMPEZAR TODO DE N-… Oh, hola Yellow-sempai —Sí, era Silver todo paranoico.

La dex holder le miró con el ceño fruncido, como intentando reprocharle lo que hizo. Obviamente, el pelirrojo lo notó, pues desvió la mirada.

—Ustedes dos —ella puso todo su empeño para que su voz sonara autoritaria y seria, dejando atrás todo rasgo de ternura, sorprendiendo a la castaña que se separó inmediatamente—. Siéntense y presten atención.

Kotone, estaba levemente incomodada ante estar sentada al lado de Silver, y viceversa.

—Había una vez, un Vaporeon de naturaleza… —Y entonces llega ese incómodo momento en el cuál no sabes la naturaleza que iría bien con Silver. Yellow se desesperó—, de naturaleza…rara, y una Sylveon de naturaleza divertida.

—¿Y qué se supone qu-?—Silver fue cortado por Yellow.

—Sólo escuchen, por favor. —rogó—. Aunque no parecieran tener cosa en común; se llevaban muy bien. O eso parecía, pues, el Vaporeon siempre la trataba a la pobre Sylveon con indiferencia. Usando palabras haciéndola quedar triste, y rechazada…

La historia que la sanadora estaba contando fue interrumpida por Kotone, que se levantó. No tenía ganas de oír una ridícula historia que ya comenzaba mal. Oyó a Yellow exclamar su nombre; ni le importó.

Silver por instinto se paró, sin saber muy bien qué hacer en esos momentos. ¡Que su hermana no le había enseñado que hacer en situaciones como éstas!

La mano de la rubia se posó en su hombro.

—Ve por ella, Silver-san.

El dex holder tardó en procesar que Yellow le decía eso, no se lo esperaba al menos de ella.

—Se oye muy raro viniendo de ti, sempai.

—Todo este día fue raro —dio una pequeña risa—. Pero ¡rápido, que la chica se te escapa!

El pelirrojo asintió, mientras sacaba su Honchkrow para perseguirla, pues ya ni la tenía a la vista.

Yellow decidió seguirlos de cerca con su Butterfree, respetando cierta distancia. Silver sabía que no iría lejos, la encontró abajo de un árbol, mirando el horizonte. Él sin que ella lo notara, tomó asiento atrás de ella, abrazándola por la espalda. Tragó saliva, y con eso su orgullo igual. Era sólo una simple palabra, nada difícil…nada difícil…

—Suéltame.

—P-perd…

—¡Qué me sueltes, Silver!

—¡PERDÓN! —Exclamó finalmente. Yellow sonrió—. Perdón por todo, ¿sí?

—Un perdón no solucionara lo que hiciste…

—Lo sé. Por favor, Kotone, perdóname. Es que yo… yo… agh —dio una pausa, esperando para hallar las palabras indicadas—. Yo… ¿podemos empezar de nuevo, sí? Comencemos de nuevo… y evitemos todas las peleas.

Kotone pareció meditarlo. Al final, habló.

—Pues… mucho gusto, yo soy Kotone.

Silver esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Yo soy Silver, un gusto igualmente.

Yellow no podía tener la sonrisa más ensanchada. Divisó el cielo, el sol estaba por terminarse de poner. Y al final, no pudo dibujar algo para Red… Decidió que era hora de volver a Kanto, despidiéndose con su mano de ambos chicos que ni notaron la despedida.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, ya había llegado al Viridian forest, bostezando un poco. El Sol ya estaba a punto de llegar al final para darle paso a la luna, y decidió quedarse a ver el maravilloso espectáculo, pues amaba demasiado –pero menos que a Red- el ver el atardecer y el salir de la luna.

Se acostó en el pasto, su sombrero de paja cubriéndole un poco la cara. Apenas veía, pero la visión fue recuperada al 100 cuando algo le sacó su sombrero.

—¡Hola Yellow! —exclamó Red.

—Buenas noches Red-san. —saludó bostezando.

—Me preocupé mucho porque ya no te vi en toda la tarde, cuando fui al gimnasio de Green no estabas, fui a preguntar a tu tío, vine tres veces al bosque e incluso fui a New bark town! ¿Dónde te fuiste, eh?

Yellow sólo se quedó mirándole. Ella había emparejado a todos sus amigos, tenía que ayudarse a sí misma igualmente. Suspiró e interrumpió a Red.

—Tierra llamando a Yello-…

—Red-san…yo…yo…

La cara de Yellow era muy cómica. Era un pequeño puchero con sus mejillas rojas, jugueteando con sus dedos. Probó de nuevo, pero siempre quedaba en balbuceos. Entonces su mente se iluminó, ¡los dibujos! Volteó hacia su cuaderno. No lo halló. Desesperación fue lo que le inundó al no ver su adorado cuaderno en ningún lado.

—Esta es la historia de una Leafeon de naturaleza amable… —Yellow se sorprendió demasiado. Esa era la voz de Blue. Red igualmente se giró, para ver a todos sus amigos reunidos atrás de ellos; Blue sosteniendo el cuaderno de Yellow.

—Y la de un Flareon de naturaleza idiota, lenta, inocente… —Green fue callado por un golpe de Blue—. Bueno, bueno, naturaleza inocente.

—El Flareon y la Leafeon han sido amigos por cuatro largos años —explicó Gold, pasando la hoja del cuaderno.

—Y la Leafeon empezó a sentir algo más que amistad hacia el Flareon. —Crystal dijo—. ¡Pero aparte de ser amable, era tan tímida!

—Por lo cual, cuando intentaba declararse al Flareon, su timidez ganaba y quedaba sonrojada en su lugar. —Silver señaló la imagen de la Leafeon sonrojada en el cuaderno.

—El Flareon no se quedaba atrás. A él le encanta la Leafeon, pero es tan inocente, que apenas logra saber sus sentimientos —Kotone, señaló una página dónde se mostraba al Flareon todo confundido.

—Y ahí están ambas evoluciones de Eevee, sintiendo algo más que amistad entre los dos, pero sin saber cómo lograr expresarlo. —dijo Blue.

—¿Y qué recomiendan hacer si este fuera su caso? —preguntó Green.

—Yo diría que el Flareon se aclare sus pensamientos, ¡es obvio que le gusta la Leafeon! —Red dijo. Para todos, parecía totalmente absurdo lo que él decía, pues él era el Flareon—. Por alguna razón el Leafeon me recuerda a Yellow, pero debe ser imaginación mía.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar al campeón de Kanto sacar semejante deducción, porque vamos… su inocencia no le permitiría pensar eso. Y Yellow, pues casi se desmaya.

—Y si dijera que el Flareon eres tú y el Leafeon es Yellow? —Blue esperó la reacción de Red.

—Pues me declararía a Yellow, obviamente. ¡Si ella me gusta mucho!

No hacía falta decir que la quijada de todos (incluida Yellow) estaba por el piso, ante tal declaración tan rápida de parte de Red. Parecía que, notó que dijo y al instante se sonrojó.

—Ups… creo que dije mi secreto… —rió nerviosamente—. Pues, es que es la verdad Yellow. —Caminó hacia ella y posó sus manos sobre sus hombros—, me gustas mucho. Mucho mucho.

Yellow sentía que podía tener un paro cardíaco en cualquier momento.

—T-tú también me g-gustas mucho, Red-san…

Y, sin saber la razón real si era por el momento y tantas emociones juntas o el uso excesivo de Viridian Mind de ésta tarde, Yellow colapsó en los brazos de Red. Quién solo volvía a reír, abrazándola.

—Se ve tan bonita durmiendo… —Red volvió su vista hacia los demás—. Gracias por todo.

—No hay de que, se lo debíamos —contestó Gold.

—¿Y para cuando un hijo? —la dex holder ojiazul no se aguantó hacer esa pregunta.

—Dentro de un año o dos… —Red contestó inconscientemente. Luego, su cara se volvió roja igual que sus ojos—. ¡DIGO, NO, ESPERA, NO QUISE DECIR ESO! ¡BLUEEEEE!

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños Sapphy! Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está, jajaja. ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Te quiero mucho.

Y anyway actualizaré mi otro fic cuando pueda, ando con algunos problemas, un poco deprimida y mucho colegio.

Nos leemos pronto, se cuidan.


End file.
